


i like you

by flwrscurl



Series: nampil au's [1]
Category: Day6 (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, joon is so awkward, maybe angst?, my baby, tutor!wonpil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrscurl/pseuds/flwrscurl
Summary: all he wanted was someone to help him learn the piano and now he was stuck pining unrequitedly after the cutest and the most unattainable boy that there was.





	i like you

**Author's Note:**

> this one's for u nampil nation!

how had it happened? how had he fallen so far? all he wanted was someone to help him learn the piano and now he was stuck pining unrequitedly after the cutest and the most unattainable boy that there was.

it had all started when after months of begging, his parents had allowed him to get a piano tutor.

“namjoon, this is kim wonpil.”

and there he stood, in the middle of his living room looking like the angel he was, so nervous and out of place. he had been wearing an oversized jumper that almost seemed to swallow him, making him look so small in that room. namjoons heart skipped a beat. _what a cutie ___

__and at first that had been that. he was just an extremely cute boy who was going to help him learn how to play an instrument._ _

__but then namjoon started noticing._ _

__he noticed how whenever wonpil talked about the piano, his passion shone from his eyes. the way he would get excited and jumpy every time he talked about a new composition or a new tune he had made up. _Adorable _____

____how his smile was so bright that it felt like it could bring peace to namjoons own soul. how namjoons own heartbeat began to accelerate every time, their skin brushed against each other as they sat together. the way he would laugh every time namjoon made a lame joke, even if it didn’t make sense at all._ _ _ _

____namjoon was fucked_ _ _ _

____namjoon felt as if the entire universe was working against him whenever he had his piano lessons._ _ _ _

____anytime wonpil would have to guide him, his hand would gently slide over namjoons, sending the latter’s heart into frenzy.  
“this is how you do it.” he’d softly murmur but namjoon would barely be able to focus on anything except for how soft wonpils hand felt on his. how perfectly it seemed to fit over his. how easy would it be for him to just flip his hand and slot his own fingers between the other boys. a sudden image of them holding hands as they both cuddled together, wonpil laying his lap would cause namjoons face to turn a bright red._ _ _ _

____“are you ok?”_ _ _ _

____“y-yeah, just feeling a little hot.” he’d stutter out, unable to make eye contact with his tutor._ _ _ _

____it was embarrassing how easily he’d get distracted._ _ _ _

____whenever the older boy was explaining a composition namjoon couldn’t help but fixate on his lips. they were so pink, and glossy from the times his tongue had darted out of his mouth to wet them. just the simplest thought of pressing his own against the older boys’ was enough to set off butterflies in his stomach._ _ _ _

____and then he’d get caught._ _ _ _

____“namjoon? are you listening?” cue the stuttering and the stumbling over his words._ _ _ _

____it had gotten to the point where namjoon would stay up till the early hours of the morning trying to calm his heart, thinking up of too many what if scenarios. he was going to go mad at this point, he knew he had to do something._ _ _ _

____and that’s why he was standing outside the older boys’ house right now._ _ _ _

____“namjoon? what are you doing here?” wonpils brows furrowed, “do you want to come inside?”_ _ _ _

____“i have to - i need to tell you something,” wonpil titled his head in a way that made namjoons heart flutter. he rubbed his hands, which had gotten clammy, against his trousers. his chest felt heavy._ _ _ _

____“i was wondering if you-” he choked on his words. namjoon felt his throat clamp up and his chest tighten as if a coil was wrapped around his heart. he couldn’t do it. this was pathetic. “i’m sorry.” he turned around ready to run away and hide under the warmth of blanket for the rest of eternity when an arm reached out, pulling him back._ _ _ _

____“actually since you’re already here,” wonpils hand slid down until it was holding his wrist, his touch hot on namjoons bare skin, “you know there’s a winter carnival going on, maybe you would like to come with me?” and all of a sudden namjoon was melting. warmth spread through his chest, a gentle smile blooming on his face._ _ _ _

____“yeah, that- that would be great.” his voice was soft, almost sounding like a whisper._ _ _ _

____“i’ll text you with the date and time,” wonpil mirrored his smile before pulling him forward into an embrace._ _ _ _

____maybe namjoons feeling weren’t so unrequited and maybe the cute boy that played the piano wasn’t so unattainable after all._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @floralsmyg


End file.
